1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cogeneration in an electrolytic cell of an alkaline hydrogen peroxide and an ammonium salt.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Porous, packed bed, self-draining cathodes for use in electrolytic cells are known from Oloman et at., U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,201 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,305. Improvements in these cells have been disclosed by Mcintyre et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,758; U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,494; U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,441; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,953. These electrolytic cells having packed bed cathodes are particularly useful for the production of alkaline solutions of hydrogen peroxide.
The simultaneous electrosynthesis of alkaline hydrogen peroxide and sodium chlorate is known from Journal of Applied Electrochemistry, 20 (1990) pages 932-940, Kalu et al. This reference discloses the production of an alkaline hydrogen peroxide produced by the electroreduction of oxygen in sodium hydroxide on a fixed carbon bed while cogenerating sodium chlorate at the anode.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,543, Gnann et al. disclose the use of an electrolysis cell for the production of peroxy and perhalogenate compounds utilizing a high current density composite anode comprising a vane metal substrate and a platinum layer present thereon. The cathode is stainless steel.